The Seven Deadly Sins
by go ask dana
Summary: What if the seven deadly sins came to your high school? Choas. And that's what's happening to Sakura's school. First fanfic, full summary inside. SasukexSakura[On hold]


Summary: The Seven Deadly sins, beautiful demons placed in human form. What if they appeared at your high school? That's what happened to Sakura, the sins came to her school. Everyone thinks there here to see if their school can improve. Wrong. They came to tear the school apart. Sakura is falling for Uchiha Sasuke, the sin Wrath. She doesn't understand why he keeps pushing her away. Will she find out the secert of the seven. Or is there more problems to being a sin than meets the eye?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... that's a suprise isn't it? I know I was suprised to know that I didn't own Naruto. Why are you still reading the disclaimer?

The uniforms(yes they wear uniforms);

Boys; A white formal shirt under a red jacket. On the red jacket is KH in gold. All wear a black or gold tie. They have long red dress pants with black dress shoes.

Girls; A red skirt that reaches their knees. A fitted red jacket with a white cami underneath it. On the side of the jacket is KH in gold letters. They wear high socks and black flat shoes.

Pairings; SasukexSakura, ShinoxHinata, InoxEveryone(guys only), KibaxTenten, GaaraxIno(more than the other Ino pairings), SakuraxOC, ShikamaruxTemari(later on) and NarutoxHinata. Maybe some NejixOC(pending)

Don't like the sub parings? That's really too bad. Well it's a SasukexSakura story so get over it. Or go away.

List of Characters(ages, grade and sin):

Yamanaka Ino- Age 16; Junior. The Sin Lust

Uzumaki Naruto- Age 17; Senior. The Sin Sloth

Uchiha Sasuke- Age 17; Senior. The Sin Wrath

Li Tenten- Age 16; Senior. The Sin Gluttony(keep in mind this is my story and she's still skinny)

Hyuuga Neji- Age 17; Senior. The Sin Pride

Sabaku no Gaara- Age 17; Senior. The Sin Greed

Inuzuka Kiba- Age 16; Senior. The Sin Envy

(the rest are no longer sins and never were);

Nara Shikamaru- Age 17; Senior

Haurno Sakura- Age 16; Junior

Hyuuga Hinata- Age 16; Junior(in this story she's _not_ Neji's cousin)

Aburame Shino- Age 17; Senior

Hikari Nobu- Age 17; Senior(male OC)

Toko Sora- Age 15; Sophmore(female OC)

That's all the characters I'd like to name right now. Enjoy the story.

--------------------

The Seven Deadly Sins

By: go ask dana

_"Please let all junior and senior students report to the gym for a school meeting. Sorry for the interruption." _The loud speaker clicked off.

A girl twirled her long pink hair around her index finger. She was Haurno Sakura, the perfect example of a student at Kohona high school, home of the Kelp Fish.

"Students," their teacher said, his name was Kakashi-sensei. Total push-over in Sakura's mind. "Please be on your best behavior for his school meeting. If any of you misbehave during the speach, chastisement will not be gentle. Understand?"

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei," the class said in unison.

The sliver haired teacher nodded his head. "Very well then, you may proceed to the gym."

The class stood and walked to the door. Kohona high was a nice place, it was a privite school. Everyone was well rounded in; talent, brains and behavior. It was almost like the whole school was programed that way. One thing out of order would disbalance the whole school.

"Hey Sakura," a short, pale skinned girl said to her. It was her best friend; Hyuuga Hinata. She could be shy--- that was an understatment. Hinata was the shyest person when you first meet her but she opens up. "Do you know what this is about?"

Sakura shook her head from side to side. This was odd, why both the senior class and junior class were called down to the gym was complex. It most have been something huge.

"Hey guys!"

The two girls grinned as Sakura's ex-boyfriend but now friend slug his arms around their shoulders. It was Hikari Nobu. A baby face with pale brown eyes and dark drown hair. He was funny and sweet but overprotective and Sakura wanted space to breath. She didn't want to get smothered.

"Hey Nobu... Shikamaru, Shino," the pink haired girl said as she saw the two other boys in there group walk over to them in the sea of students.

Hinata turned bright pink at the sound of her boyfriend's name. She tried hidding behind her shoulder length hair. It had been that way forever. The fact that they had been dating for the past two months didn't compress that she blushed at the sight of the dark haired teen.

Shikamaru scratched his forehead as Shino placed his hand in Hinata's and steered her away from Nobu's embrace. "I think it's all too troublesome. However it is November, meaning it's the only month new students can attend the school."

Nobu looked puzzled with Shikamaru's reasoning as he pulled away from Sakura. "Why would it be so important to get half the student body out of class for?"

"I really don't care. It got me out of math so it's all good here." Sakura may have been the perfect straight A student but she _loathed_ school.

The group walked into the already crowded gym. Sakura hurried over to the middle set of bleachers with Hinata close behind. Junior's where the bigger class and got two sets of bleachers and not one, like the seniors. The boys parted from the girls and went to sit down.

She sat down next to Hinata. Chatter was going on, filling the gym with loud echoes. It died down as the principal; Tsukino Maya stepped forward. She was a short, ugly looking woman.

"Today," her voice croaked out. Sakura thought she must be at least eighty. "We have seven of the finnest---"

"You mean richest, right?" a loud voice shouted and snickering arose from the crowd.

Sakura's eyes linger passed the prinical to the seven people behind her. Her eye's widened, these people were... eye candy.

First there was a dirty brown haired boy, his body language was horrible. He was bored with this whole thing. He had dark eyes, like the color of mud. On his cheeks was a red tattoed triangle. He looked built, he was tall. Over six feet for sure. He was rolled his eyes at Maya-sama and the rest of the staff to stop the kids from laughing and talking.

Next to him was a short, skinny girl. Her hand clamped on his arm. She was chewing gum by the way her mouth moved up and down. She had wavy chocolate hair that reached her mid stomach, when it was over her shoulder. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. She was slender but she appeared to have some strength. She seemed close to the previous boy.

Next to her was a blonde haired boy, that was yawning. From the distance she was at even Sakura could see the dark ocean blue eyes he had. He was tall and muscular, his tie undone and hanging over his neck. He appeared to be talking to the boy next to him.

Which lead to the boy that he was talking to. He was taller than the blonde by a few inches. He had spikey, short black hair it didn't look gelled at all though(this is Neji, you can picture him this way or the normal way. I don't care). His cold lavender eyes scanning the crowd as if he was looking for someone. He looked like Hinata minus the dark hair. She doubted the two were related.

Next to him was a firey red haired boy. On his forehead was the japanese smybol for love. His aqua blue eyes emtionless, they were rimmed with thick eyelinner. He was about as tall as the blonde boy. He was as built as the spikey haired boy next to him. Around his waist was arms wrapped around him.

The arms belonged to a girl that replaced her flat shoes and socks for a pair of black cowgirl boots. Her jacket was only half buttoned, she wasn't wearing the cami so you could see the top of her black bra. She herself was beautiful(Sakura is not a lesbian, it's a genral statement). She had long bleach blonde hair, her bangs coming just above her eyes which were a dazzling deep aqua blue eyes. The red haired boys arm was wrapped around her tightly, like she was ony his.

Sakura's heart stopped at the last person. He was the tallest of all the boys, six foot three or four. She would look like a twig in all ways next to the spikey raven haired beauty. He was built like the others, tall. His oynx eyes firece. He looked bored, his pale skin glowing in the gym lights. He was looking at the students that were now quiet. Then his eyes held Sakura's.

She flushed and looked away from the dark beauty.

"Thank you students that remained silent during that time. Ueki Shiro is going to be punished for his... disgraceful behavior. These are the best student's from Mizu High."

Hinata and Sakura exchanged looks of disbelief with eachother. Mizu was the best school Japan had to offer. Why come to Kohona with a school like that? Kohona was no match for a school as grand as that. Sakura looked back at the raven haired boy who was smirking at the moment.

Maya cleared her throat. "Many of you are wondering why come here? Well Mizu is sending students to these schools to see what they could improve on. They are staying until the end of April. Make them at home," she paused then looked as if she remembered something. "Let me name off the newcomers from left to right. Inuzuka Kiba," the tattoed boy nodded his head in the air. "Li Tenten." The wavy haired girl smiled sweetly. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Believe it!" The blonde boy shouted, punching the air with his fist.

Maya forced a smile, she hated talking in the middle of her little 'speaches'. "Hyuuga Neji." The spikey haired boy looked up. "No relation with Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata flushed at her name. She really hated being called out.

"Sabaku no Gaara and Yamanaka Ino."

The red haired boy; Gaara, made a gesture with his hand that she thought was a wave. The straight haired blonde next to him licked her finger and placed it to her butt. Kohona's first open slut. This was going down in history.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

The raven haired beauty looked at the crowd, girls fanning themselves at the sight of the five new boys. Boys drooling over the new girls. Sakura rolled her eyes, immature pigs.

That feeling melted when Sasuke locked eyes with her again. They were cold and absent.

She blinked and looked away, Hinata nudged her. "You okay Sakura?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Tomorrow is their first day," the principal said, "show them your best honor. Now if anyone of them would like to come foreward to make a speach go right ahead." She stepped away from the microphone.

No one moved.

_"Thanks for a wonderful day at Kohona high." _The annoying office lady said as the loud speaker clicked on, the end of Monday. _"We'd like to see Hikari Nobu, Nena Naomi and Ai Aya. Thank you and have a great day."_

Everyone was out of their spots before the anouncements ended. Sakura was among them. She looked over her shoulder to see Gaara and Ino kissing and her eyes skipped to Sasuke who was glaring after her. She blinked and turned around. She didn't get why he was so mad at her. She was going to change that though. Even if it was the last thing she did.

--------------------

_The Next Day Before Homeroom_

Sakura walked into the school, yawning. She had gotten up early to straighten her hair. Hinata was probably with Shino. Nobu was always late and Shikamaru was to lazy to go out of his way to talk to her. She made her way to her locker. Locker number 2750. She turned her com; 5-24-6. She tugged open her locker and placed her math book into her locker.

"Excuse me," a low and gorgeous voice said from behind her. "You in front of my locker."

Sakura didn't turn around, she was foucsed on finding her history textbook. "Sorry but no one has a locker next to mine on that---" she had moved her head to see the absent onyx eyes staring at her. "I'm sorry--- I just didn't think--- oh my gosh I'm so sorry Uchiha-san," she said, bowing her head to him.

"Just get out of my way," he growled at her, pushing her so she stumbled backwards. He glared at her and started opening his lock.

Sakura was stunned, how could someone so beautiful be so cruel? She grabbed her Science book and her notebooks and planner. "Sorry Uchiha-san," she said once again, though it was him that pushed her.

"Whatever." He slammed his locker shut, Sakura jumped. "I don't need a girl feeling sorry for me."

"You could be a little nicer!" Sakura blurted out, then placed a hand to her mouth as if she wanted to take it back.

Sasuke looked as if he was ready to punch her. "You know that you were the one staring at me yesterday. I could get you kicked out of the school for this."

"Go ahead! The public school would be much better!" she snapped at him, her green eyes swelling with anger.

Just then the sound of high heels clicking on the ground became every loud. It was Ino, the super model beauty. "Sasuke," she said, her voice was sharp and demanding. Today her bra was yellow. "Who is this and where is Gaara?" She looked at a passing boy. "Hey hottey." She winked at the boy who was dumb struck.

Sasuke looked pissed off at the fact Ino was bothering him as well as Sakura. "This is... I don't know. Gaara is in his homeroom."

"Okay. See you Sasuke and unknown girl." Then she was going down the hall, her blonde hair swinging.

Sakura stold a glance at Sasuke who was staring after Ino with an angry glare. "I'm Haurno Sakura." She smiled sweetly, nodding to him and running off to her homeroom. She opened the door to see Ino, Kiba and Tenten there. This was going to be fun. Ino was sitting on the desk, kissing a boy that was sitting in the desk. Tenten and Kiba were sitting next to each other, talking.

The bell rang and Ino slid off the desk, making her way to the seat next to him. Sakura sat next to Hinata.

The loud speaker clicked on like everyday. _"Today we have fish sticks and corndogs for lunch. Basketball practice begins next week Monday..."_

--------------------

_Lunch Time the Same Day_

The day was going slow for Sakura today, the only thing that was humorous was Ino kissing the History teacher. Otherwise her mind was off on Sasuke. She didn't know why he was that important to her. He wasn't...

Sakura looked at Hinata and Shino, the navy haired girl was leaning against him. Shikamaru and Nobu were staring at the table with the seven. Juniors and seniors ate together. Last year had been murder because the group was split.

Sakura chewed on her salad. She was glad that the lunch served more that leftover dogfood.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?" She looked up at Hinata who was blushing a deep pink.

"Uchiha Sasuke is staring at you." Hinata looked to where the all the other students were staring.

Sakura followed her eyes to see the empty eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. He smirked when she looked at him. "What a jerk. I hate him."

"Sakura... seriously, I may be shy but I saw you staring at him yesterday. Love at first sight."

"I wouldn't call it love..."

"Just an attraction?" Nobu said, staring at his ex-girlfriend with wide brown eyes. "You know Sakura. I may have been your boyfriend but we're friends now--"

"That's so sweet Nobu."

"---so if you need me to get in that group to spy on Sasuke I will. Besides Ino's body is smoking!"

Sakura slapped him on top of the head. "You are the wrost."

"You are all too troublesome... If you like that Uchiha go talk to him," Shikamaru said, resting his chin on his palm.

Sakura finished her salad, three minutes of lunch left. Then she'd have to face Sasuke again. "And instead of staring at Ino's breasts you could go talk to her."

Shikamaru sweat dropped and his face fell onto the table. "That's differenet. It's too troublesome with that Gaara kid's arm around her every second."

"Greedy little bastard isn't he?" Nobu said, staring at the table of seven. "Wow. He's still staring at Sakura. Is that love in his eyes? Oh nevermind that looks like hate. Why do you like him?"

"I don't," Sakura mutter under her breath. She looked at Hinata and Shino who were whispering to each other. Shino was never the type of person to go out of his way and talk to you. "Gosh. He's so mean. He pushed me today."

"Was it playful?" Nobu asked, smiling at her. The smile looked so... childish.

Sakura wanted to get out of her chair and strangle the bruntte. "No it was not. I was in his way so he pushed me." She looked at Sasuke who was now talking to Naruto. She signed and buried her head in her hands. She was going to brust any moment. "I hardly know the guy and he hates me."

Nobu smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, look at it this way; you won't be attacked by his fan girls."

"That's suppose to inlighten how!" She shouted at him, shoving him off his seat.

Nobu jumped up, smiling. "Hey I was trying to help you feel better."

"Maybe she feels fine," Hinata said, looking at Nobu with half closed eyes.

The lunch bell rang as Shino opened his mouth to say 'later' to Hinata. He hugged her goodbye and was gone.

"How does he do that troublesome act?" Shikamaru asked, shaking his head. His hair was up today like normal. "Him knowing when the bell is going to ring."

"Maybe he counts in his head." Sakura tapped the side of her forehead. "It could be possible."

"But it's unlikely," Nobu countered.

Hinata looked at the three like they were crazy. "Why are we talking about this?"

"It just seems odd," Sakura said as Shikamaru muttered, "troublesome.

The two remaining boys waved good-bye to the girls and left Hinata with Sakura.

"Hinata you wanna go to a movie this Friday?"

"Um..." Hinata looked like she was embrassed about something. "Shino is taking me out for dinner."

"Saturday then?" Sakura remember that her father was taking her to her mother's in Suna Saturday morning. "Nevermind I'm going to my mom's."

"Well next week then!" Hinata said, heading down the other hallway. "See ya."

"Yeah bye!" Sakura called after her short friend. She walked over to her locker, Sasuke was there with Kiba. She opened her locker just as a scream filled the hallway. She turned her head to see a girl stoked in orange paint. The blonde, Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing.

Laughter brust in the hallway.

"I wish I could pull a prank like that..." Kiba mumbled from beside her. His eyes filled with jealousy. Seriously, what was his problem?

The girl rushed down the hallway, and into the girls bathroom.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba called the blonde. "Get you ass over here!"

She studied Kiba, he was wearing a brown hat over his hair. "So Uchiha-san I saw you staring at me at lunch." She slammed her locker shut.

"Hn."

"Naruto, how did you do that?" The tattoed boy asked the ocean eyed wonder. Sakura noticed he had three scars on each cheek.

Naruto was still laughing as he spoke. "I put it on the top shelf of her locker and when she pulled out a book it fellow on top of her!"

Kiba brust into laughter with Naruto.

Sakura wondered how Naruto got the girl's locker com but didn't say anything. She could feel the stares on her back, she was with the eye candy of the school. "Well see you later Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, Inuzuka-san." She bowed her head to all of them and headed off after the other girl. She opened the door to see the black haired girl crying.

She looked at Sakura, her eyes red from crying.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked getting paper towels. "Naruto is sure a bastard."

She wipped her blue eyes and shrugged. "I don't know why he did it. Besides he would never do that---"

"I heard him talking to his little buddies about it," she said, trying to get some paint out of the girl's hair. "I'm Haurno Sakura."

"Toko Sora. Thanks for coming. When I saw you with Sasuke I thought that maybe you two were close."

Sakura laughed. "No. His locker is next to mine. Nothing big. He's kinda mean."

Sora smiled at Sakura. "Thanks but I think I'm going to go to the office and get a hat and different set of clothes." She turned and started to walk away.

"You wanna see a movie on Friday?" Sakura asked her, better than not going at all right?

The black haired girl smiled back at Sakura. "Sure." Then she was out the door.

It didn't matter where Sakura was at the moment, it was Free Period. That ment half the juniors and seniors were free to roam where they please. She studied most of the time. Hinata was in Math that hour and the boys were in History. Oh how she loathed her friends for have time together. It seemed unfair. She shook her head and walked out of the door to see Sasuke standing there. She never noticed how much shorter she was than him.

"Sakura."

"Uchiha-san."

"Why did you help her?" He sounded like it was the dirtest sin to help someone. He truly was absurd.

Her eyes flashed anger at him, he smiled like he craved anger. "Your a bastard. A sick bastard."

His eyes danced with excitment. "Maybe you should meet the rest of the group."

"You mean the people that came yesterday?" Sakura was thinking more of how they were beautiful.

Heels clicked on the tile floor. "Sasuke!"

"Teme!"

Sakura turned to see that the other six were coming down the hallway. Gaara was right next to Ino. Tenten was eating a bag of chips. Naruto was talking to Neji about his prank. And Kiba was looking at the ceiling.

"We're going to the area around the school. So hurry up Sasuke," Naruto said, wanting to get things done quick like normal.

Sasuke smiled and watched them pass. Like a wave of beauty. "Wanna come?"

Sakura was suprised by Sasuke's question.

"Or are you to scared?"

"I'll come."

----------------------

That's the end of that chapter for my first fan fic! Woot! Isn't this great? I was going to have a preveiw for the next chapter but that can wait. When I first made the outline for the story, Choji was Gluttony and Tenten was Envy and Kiba was a nothing. I was going to make Gaara wrath and Sasuke greed. But I thought not. So I made it the other way. I have a shorter and not complete virson of Sasuke as lust but it didn't seem to fit him.

Okay to the preveiw(remember to reveiw)

_Sakura looked at the group of seven. She looked like the ugly duckling compared to the people standing in the crowd near her. Her blood boiled as Sasuke peered over at her. _

_"Hey Sakura," his voice low and full. "Fancy seeing you here."_

_"This is my locker."_

_He smirked at her, liking the furious tone in her voice. "Your pretty when your mad."_

Dun Dun! Please reveiw or I will not make the next chapter!


End file.
